Crash: In The End
by The Dark King Shadow
Summary: Crunch is tring to kill Uka Uka and Crash is tring to find something he thinks he can never get back.
1. Chapter 1

Crash: In The End

It was a peace full day on Wumpa Island. The bandicoots were enjoying their time on the beach. Crash was laying down looking at the sky in deep thought. Coco was in the sand with her computer looking up about the different types of mutants there are on the island. Crunch was talking to Aku Aku while lifting a one hundred pound weight.

"So Aku Aku how was you and Uka Uka made to be?" Ask Crunch while taking another pair of weights for another with a little interested.

"Well even I don't know what fully created us but I know were us various kinds of magic that must have been our life force. Why do you ask any way Crunch?"

"I want to know how to kill Uka Uka next time he shows his face around here. H e is the main cause of all our problems and we can't get rid of the guy."

Crunch comments sent a chili down Crash and Coco's spine. They knew they need to get rid of Uka Uka or seal him away somewhere for good so he wouldn't cause them no more trouble.

"I know how you feel Crunch I want to stop my brother for good as much as you want to but I don't know of any way to do so. I mean I can fight with him on equal terms but it always in ends in a tie."

"Yeah Crunch you know we all try to but I think for Uka Uka to disappear all the evil in the world must go to and you know that is impossible. Aku Aku have been duking it out since they were made and don't you care about Aku Aku's feeling this is his own brother he is fighting." Coco preached.

Crunch look at Aku Aku in the in the eyes then turned away. Crash look walk over to him and placed a hand on his Shoulder. "Don't worry man one day we will get him I promise." With these words in his head Crunch looks at Crash and nodes.

Crash is gives him the thumbs up and heads back to his chair. He puts on some sun glass and returned to his deep thought.

Coco and Aku Aku share a glance at each other for a moment and look at Crash and Crunch.

"Coco do you think they are alright they act like the conversation never happen?"

"I don't know let me try something." Coco got up and walks half way between Crash and Crunch. "Crunch and Crash are mother fuckers." She whispers softly but was still able to be heard by the bandicoots somehow.

"What you say!"Both Crash and Crunch stared Daggers at her like they were ready to jump her if they want.

"Hey if you got something to say how about you say it to our face!" Crunch walk up to Coco as to intimidate her but it didn't work.

"Don't worry Crunch I was just playing I want to see if you crash were alright." She look at crash to see him looking at her with his sun glass tilted upwards then look away and he went back to his thoughts.

"Coco just give me some time to think I hate Uka Uka but I don't want it to get the better of me. How about you mess with Crash he haven't spoken much." With that Crunch went back to his weights.

Aku Aku floated over and took a look at Coco. "Well that could have gone worst." Aku Aku smiled as he started to float over to Crash. "Don't worry Coco I got this one." With those words Coco went back to her research.

"Hey Crash are you feeling ok Coco and I are just a little worried about the two of you."

"Don't worry about it Aku Aku we have our problems that is all." He looked at Aku Aku with a smile on his face but that smiled was gone when he looked away.

"So Crash what is your problem Crash I never seen you in such deep think." Aku Aku locked eyes with Crash.

"Hey even I can think about thing every now and then Aku Aku." Crash took his sunglasses off and looked dead right at him.

"I now you can crash but what are you thinking about that is all I am asking."

Crash gave a deep sigh and put his sunglasses back on then laid his arms behind is head.

"I'm just lonely this is all." Aku aku shock as if disappointed in him somehow. "Ok you are going have to explain it to me a little more clearly. "So you think you are lonely."

Crash gave another deep sigh he wasn't used to sharing what he was thinking about.

"You know how Crunch got his girlfriend and Coco got her boyfriend." Crash lock eyes with Aku Aku with worry in his eyes. "Yeah so?" Crash nodded his head in disappointment at the old mask. "Think about it." With that crash went back to his thoughts in the sky he look like a wondering man that is lost somewhere in a jungle.

Aku Aku was floating around everyone for the last five minutes untilled it hit him. "Oh that was he thinking about."

"What is it Aku Aku? Coco look at him in wonderment hoping that he found out what was wrong with crash.

"I found out what is wrong with Crash all he wants is a girlfriend.

"Oh man." Coco gave a deep sigh in astonishment.

"What is wrong Coco?" Aku Aku looked at her with worry.

"I think he is still think about Tawna."

"Happen to the two of them?" Coco look at him remembering that he was gone for two mouths and never was told about what happen with Crash.

"She died in a freak accident with one of Cortexes labs. We were exploring when I accidently activated a self-destruct switch. The three of us were able to escape but Tawna wasn't so lucky."

"Oh my I am very sorry for his lose." Aku Aku nodded.

"I need to go talk to him."

Coco got up and walk over to crash but before she can talk a big explosion caught their ears. Crunch drop his weights in astonishment from the big smoke cloud in the jungle.

"What fuck was that?" Crunch yelled as another explosion went off.

"Don't know it might be Cortex or something." Coco, Crash, and Aku Aku went up to Crunch as he turned into his water form.

"Let go see what this thing is." With those words said Crash and The others ran off into the jungle hoping to find the disservice.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bandicoots ran to the edge of the forest where the explosions were happing and they found Nina on a blimp with a whole bunch of Sludge's and Ee-letric's with her.

"Nina what are you doing here?" Coco stared daggers at her waiting for answer.

"My uncle gave me another chance to redeem myself by causing a little mayhem on your Island and he wants me to bring back and only failed experiment he lost."

Right behind Nina was a girl Bandicoot with Black and white fur. She was tied up and unconscious.

"Hey who is that you brat!" Crunch step forward with fire in his hands and eyes ready to attack if Nina tried to full something.

"Calm down fire head and like I said she is a failed experiment that ran away from us so back of."

Nina snapped her fingers and the hoard of Sludge's and Ee-letric's jumped of the blimp to fight the bandicoots while Nina Flew away in her blimp.

"Oh no you don't you little brat!" Crunch charged up a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at the blimp. It had mad contacted and is deciding to the ground slowly.

Crash looked at the blimp as it decided down to the ground. That bandicoot looked familiar to him but nodded it off and turns to Aku Aku.

"Aku Aku go and try to find them we will catch up with you when we get done here."

Aku Aku nodded and floated to where the blimp went down. The bandicoots went back to back. Crunch fuelled transformed into his fire element, Coco got into her combat position, and Crash reached into his pockets and pulled out a doll and slammed it to the ground and it turn into a Magmadon just as the Ee-letric and the Sludge's surround them.

"The first one who get done gets to have the first licks on Nina." Crash looked at both Coco and Crunch with smiles on their faces.

An Ee-letric let an ear piercing roar and they charged at the bandicoots.

"You're on!" Both Coco and Crunch stated then charged the enemies heading their way. Crash spread a smile across his face and he made his Magmadon slam both of their fists into the ground sending a shock wave of heat at the Sludge's come for him and sent them flying.

A Sludge went into the ground under Crash and came back up with an upper cut. Crash was stunned but quickly recovered and breathe fire on the Sludge. The Sludge ran in circles trying to get the fire off.

"Man that hurted." Crash robbed his chin trying to lessen the pain. "Stop your complaining and get back to fighting." Crunch interpreted while transforming into his earth form and grab a nearby Ee-letric and gave him a barrage of punches to the face and threw him into some Sludge's running at him.

"Take the pain like a man and dish it out ten times harder." Crash looked at Crunch and was about to say something but a Sludge came flying between them. They both looked at Coco who was beating the crap out of the Sludge's and Ee-letric's that surrounded her.

"What you two just standing around for start fighting." Coco's words knocked both of them back to their senses just in time to get stamped on by Sludge's.

"I swear both of you are just idiots." She threw an Ee-letric at both of the piles of Sludge's that were on Crunch and Crash.

"Thanks Coco." Both Crunch and Crash nodded at each other and went back to the fight. Crash put his Magmadon back into his pocket and grab a Ratcicle then sneezed on some Sludge's freezing them ice solid. Crunch turned into a giant boulder and went rolling for five Ee-letric. They charged up a beam of electricity and shot it at Crunch but it had no effect and bowled them over.

"Five to one and I still took you chumps to school." Crunch looked at the rolled over Ee-letric with a smile on his face.

"Look out you behind you retard!" Crash shoot a beam of ice behind Crunch.

"Holy Shit!" Crunch looked dead at the frozen Ee-letric that was about to stick its teeth into Crunch neck.

"Now you own me one Crunch!" Crash turn around to see to Sludge's jumping down at him when two boulders knocked both of them out. Crash looked at Crunch with an astonished looked on his face.

"Debt repaid!" Crash nodded his head in defeat. They both looked at the Ee-letric's and Sludge's run away in defeat. Crash looked around to see the battle field empty.

"Hey Crunch where is coco?" Crash still looking around with a worry expression on his face.

"How in the world would I know?" After a few seconds of thinking. "Holy Shit where is she at?" Crunch finally got and looked at Crash.

"I don't know that is why I asked you in the first place!" They looked around for a few seconds then a sound caught there voice in a tree. The tree was about eighteen from where they were. They started for the tree when they got their both of their mouths drop.

"What the!" They had found Coco in the tree.

'Why are you in a tree Coco?" Crash step forward with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm in this tree because I got done with my enemies five minutes ago." Both Crunch and crash shared a side glace at each other for a second and turned back to Coco.

"Did it ever think about helping us we almost got our asses kick." Crunch looked at her shamefully.

"You guys can take care of yourselves I just want to get the first crack at Nina." Coco jump down and took a long look at the Crash site a few miles ahead of her.

"Don't tell you still mad at Nina for what she did to you. It was two weeks ago and she was still at that public school." Crunch nodded in disappointment to find out that Coco still hold a grudge for what Nina did to her boyfriend. "Get over it Coco."

"Something's are not that easy to forget Crunch and you should know that."

Crash looked at him with a worry looked because he just might regret the words he had just spoken.

Coco stared daggers at him. Crash looked at both of them guessing what was about to happen so he stepped back very slowly keeping his distance away from both of them.

"Ok the bitch kissed you boyfriend what is the big deal!" Coco eyes twitched a little before she walks up a little closer to Crunch. Crash eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Nina had someone bring him to that school and when I got there she kiss him right in front of me and I was about kick her ass until she ran away like a bitch."

"Ok I now the guys your boyfriend but that Nina kissed him. He didn't like it as much as you did the guy is still washing his mouth out with soap and mouth wash for what happen and it is going on the third week now. So I will say it again get ov!"

That was all Crunch had before Coco kicked him in a place where guys really don't want to get hit. Crunch fell to the ground in pain holding his area.

Crash looked at Coco and she looked at him back. Crash put his hands in defense as he walked over to help Crunch.

"Crunch are you all right can you stand come say something." Crash shock Crunch for a bit until he was finally able to talk.

"My Fucking Balls!" That was all Crunch was able to say while his area was still hurting but Crash eventually was able to get him back on his own two feet.

"Thanks Crash and Coco I'm going to get my revenge for what you just did" Crunch looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"That is enough you guys are acting like children and don't forget we have to save that girl and we already sent Aku Aku after them so lets go." Crash ran towards the Crash site. Crunch and Coco looked at each other for a second and nodded then followed Crash to the Crash site.

When they got to there the place was completely empty and Nina, Aku Aku, and that girl were nowhere in sight.

"Where is everybody I know told Aku Aku to follow them he should have left us a sign or something." Crash looked around any sign that Aku Aku could had left to tell them where they had gone.

"I guess even with magic that guy is pretty useless." With that said Crunch sat on a rock when a mumble came from it.

"Crunch what was that noise?" Coco walked over to investigate what the sound was.

"I don't know but I think it came from under the rock." Crunch rolled the rock out of his place and all three bandicoot looked at the ground in surprise.

"Aku Aku what are doing under their?" Aku Aku got up and shock himself so he could get his thoughts back together and looked at Crash.

"What do you think I was under their for. I wasn't taking a nap."

"Ok don't get mad we already have enough tension between two bandicoots we don't need anymore." He looked at both Crunch and Coco who still didn't forgive each other for what the other had done.

"Ok let me tell you what happen then. I followed them like you told me to. When I got here all I saw was Nina and not that other girl. Nina was talking to Cortex and they were talking about how their plan is in full effect. They made a pick up point at the temple of zoom. When I was about to head out a boulder came out of nowhere and squashed me and that is that.

"Ok that means that we have to head to the temple then before they get away." Coco step forward and pointed in the direction where the temple is.

"ok let get going then" Crunch transform into his air form and flew them the rest of the way to the temple.

"Ok where is everybody?" Crunch asked as he was cracking his knuckles waiting for a fight.

"Oh did I forget to mention that they would be at the bottom of the temple hehe." All three bandicoot's stared daggers at him hoping he had said something earlier. When they got to the bottom they found about ten Shellephant and Scorporilla standing guard in front of the next chamber.

"Ok three bandicoot vs. ten Shellephant and ten Scorporilla. I'm not likening these odds." Crash and Coco to listen to Crunch comment thinking if they went head first they would most like by killed even with their powers and skills.

"Maybe if we collapse most of the hall way some will get separated from the rest." Coco looked at both Crash and Crunch and they got the clue Crunch true back into his earth form and Crash got out a Shellephant of his own. They both stated to attack the wall making it shake then the tunnel collapse. Coco toke a look in and there was no one was there.

"Ok guys coast is clear." Coco and the other stated to make their way through. Aku Aku stop to take a look at the piles of rubble.

"Wow that we got luck." As soon as those left Aku Aku mouth the mutants that were under the rubble came back up and looked straight at the bandicoots.

"You just had to open your big fat mouth did yea." Crunch stated as he took an attack stance.

Then as they were about attack the ground beneath them collapse and the mutants fell down to the into the river that was under the temple.

"Wow now that was extremely lu!" That was all he had to say before Coco put a hand over his mouth. They entered the next chamber only to find Cortex, Nina, and Uka Uka with a giant drill.

"Oh no it is time to run Nina grab the girl and let's get out of here." When Cortex got inside he flipped a switch that turned the drill into a rocket.

"Uka Uka prepare to die!" Crunch at Uka Uka and Nina prepared to kill them but Uka Uka was able to fling Crunch like he was nothing. Crunch quickly rebound and transformed into his fire form and threw fire balls at both Nina and Uka Uka but missed.

"Are you still mad at me for what I tried to do to her Crunch?" Crunch stared daggers at him for what he tried to do.

"Don't worry I will be back to finish the job." With that Uka Uka enter the rocket. Nina Was about to enter when Coco pounced on her and delivered a barrage of slaps to the face. Crash went straight for Cortex But Uka Uka blew all three of them away and and the girl by accident. Crash caught girl and untied her then looked back at the rocket.

"Nina come on our job is done here." Uka Uka enter the ship but Nina turned around and looked dead at Coco and laugh.

"I will be back." Nina got on the rocket and the rocket blasted a hole whole threw the temple and left.

"Well that takes care of them for now. So are you WOW." Crash was transfixed by the site of the girl that he had caught. Coco slap some sense back into him.

"Sorry about." Crash coupled and looked at the other bandicoots.

"Hello who you?" She looked at the three of them and wondering who they were.

"Yes Im Crash this is Coco and this Is Crunch and who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh how rude of me I am Diamond."


End file.
